In this ShEEP grant, we request funds to purchase a laser scanning confocal microscope from Olympus for installation in the phenotype core of Musculoskeletal Disease Center of VA Loma Linda Healthcare System (VALLHCS). The new Olympus FV3000 system represents the fastest resonant scanning system in the market place to date with a hybrid scanner and versatile spectral detection system that enables organ to cell level confocal imaging using objective lenses with magnifications as low as 1.25x to 100x. As such, it is optimal for 3D reconstructions of tissue with high resolution signal localizations and intensities. The laser combiner will contain lasers which excite at 405 nm, 488 nm, 561 nm, 594 nm, and 640 nm. The microscope comes equipped with fastscan, able to acquire high quality images of a 1 mm2 area. Additionally, the microscope can stitch images together with an automated, laser-focused tilescan feature for even higher resolutions. This new instrument will be used by a number of investigators at the VALLHCS to perform imaging work. Furthermore, the culture chamber included with this microscope and timed scans will allow for time lapse live imaging of cell motility, morphology, and differentiation in a sterile environment. Studies proposed in various funded studies require laser scanning confocal system for imaging both at the molecular, cellular and organ levels. The software that comes with the system allows automated and precise quantitation of various fluorescent signals employed. The system also allows for obtaining high quality images for data documentation and publication. A number of VA, DOD and NIH funded investigators at this VA Medical Center including Drs. Mohan, Lau, Rundle, Qin, Xing, Li and Edderkaoui require this equipment to perform studies related to their funded grant applications. Currently, no laser scanning confocal microscope is available for research use at VALLHCS. The requested instrument is needed for successful completion of funded studies that are relevant to the pathogenesis and treatment of osteoporosis, osteoarthritis and hearing loss, diseases that are target areas of the VA research mission.